


Good Morning

by eccentrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Soulmate AU, slight SasuNaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrix/pseuds/eccentrix
Summary: Your mother told you that after you met your soulmate, the most meaningful words you said to them would show up somewhere on your body overnight, etched onto your skin permanently. They would constantly change as the two of you either lived out your lives together or would stay the same if you tried to deny fate.It was comforting, at least to you, that you had no real obligation to the person that you’d spoken those words to. You didn’t have time for a soulmate. After the death of your father, you and your mother were struggling to get by. You had to continue your education, get a good job, and finally relieve your mother of the panic attacks that made her ill. You had to ignore those two words, you had no other choice. Even if they changed, you had to ignore them. Your mother knew that as well as you did, and that was why she never asked why you started wearing long sleeved shirts all the time.Unfortunately for you, long sleeved shirts wouldn’t be enough.





	1. Have a Wonderful Day

**Author's Note:**

> I am definitely trying to finish those requests still. Be patient with me lol, I am having a lot of trouble finding inspiration to write nowadays. I decided to capitalize on the inspiration I have. 
> 
> I was really tempted to try something new since the majority of my stories are action based. I also decided to make Itachi the love interest here because he’s the one Uchiha that I don’t have a story for (other than Mikoto, Fugaku, etc.) 
> 
> Idk how long this will be. This is pretty much a soulmate AU (I’ve been LIVING for those lately) and I doubt there will be much action. I haven’t exactly decided where I want to go with this one yet. Plus when I originally wrote this, I did it with Shisui in mind, but Itachi is fine too. 
> 
> Let’s just hope I can get Itachi in character. He’s the worst Uchiha to write for me. Canon!Sasuke and Madara too. Then Obito. Anywayyyyyys~
> 
> Enjoy!

As hot, bitter liquid made its way down your throat, you grimaced. You put the disposable cup down on the dark colored table and looked towards the counter where the dark-haired barista that had completely botched your drink stood behind the register. You should’ve just made it yourself, but he’d offered to make it for you while you started off your break. He didn’t put nearly as much sweetener in it as you liked, but you didn’t want to say anything to him. It was nice enough for him to offer to do that, but coffee was your _thing_ , and you had a long day of uni after this, so it was just a little disappointing. Nevertheless, you continued to drink the coffee, returning your attention to your phone and scrolling through your various social media accounts. It was still much too early for the majority of your friend group to be up, so your notifications were relatively dry.

You eyed your wrist, checking that the two words hadn’t changed underneath your white sleeve. You sighed in relief when you realized the generic phrase hadn’t changed.

When it first appeared, you were extremely confused. There were plenty of people you’d said “ _good morning”_ to on a daily basis. At work, on the walk to school, during your classes… it could be anyone. It appeared a couple of months ago after you’d woken up. You had screamed for an entire minute straight until your mother came hurriedly, looking disheveled and exhausted. You showed her your wrist, and the look on her face as she saw it made you want to hide it away forever. The ensuing conversation had you reeling, and your mother's face looked more forlorn than ever. Even when you told her that you were going to challenge it - because love was not a priority of yours - that look stayed on her face.

You coughed slightly, your taste buds still not accumulating to the the bitter taste of the drink. You looked at your coworker again - Sasuke - as he continued to take orders, his face just as sharp as the drink he’d made you. You figured you’d have to tell him to relax when you went back.

You spent the rest of your break mindlessly clicking on stupid videos and articles until your fifteen minutes were up. You tossed your empty cup in the recycling can and then went behind the counter. “Hey,” you whispered to Sasuke as you took your place next to him, relieving your manager from his workload as you immediately got to work on fixing the drinks. “You look like you smelled something foul. Try smiling, Sasu,” you advised him, gently elbowing his side. He gave you a look before he visibly relaxed, tension leaving his body and his facial expression normalizing.

The tall, silver-haired man gave you a pat on the back as he handed you a drink to finish up. You sighed as you pumped some vanilla in the already light colored liquid and put a lid on it, pushing a straw in and reading the name before calling it.

“Itachi, I have your vanilla cold brew!” You called. The tall black-haired regular - that you’d only recently learned was Sasuke’s older brother - approached, wearing a suit just as dark as the color of his hair. He was talking on his cell-phone, but he took it from his ear as he came to the counter. He gave you a soft smile, reaching for the drink as you went to give it to him.

“ _Perfect as always_ ,” he spoke, his low voice as smooth as silk.

“Thank you, Itachi. _Have a wonderful day!_ ” You spoke as he took a step backwards.

“You as well, (Name).” Your eyes almost widened at the way your name sounded from his lips, but quickly regained your composure.

“Thanks!”

He settled for smiling once again before he left. He gave Sasuke a wave as he exited, and the younger brother averted his eyes from him. Sasuke walked over to you as you started to fix the drinks again.

“(Name), we need to switch,” he spoke, his voice unnaturally snappish - even for him. You knew this meant he was losing his patience, so you handed him the drink you were working on without another word. You quickly maneuvered around your manager to set to the register and began taking orders.

11 o’clock came faster than anticipated. None of you had been looking at the time, so when you finally managed to take a breath, you were immediately filled with panic. The next shift hadn’t arrived yet, and it was already 15 minutes after. “Sasu!” You nearly yelled. “We’re gonna be late!” Sasuke looked down at his watch as he put the lid on a drink.

“Damn it,” he murmured. “Where is that idiot?!”

“Watch it, Sasuke. We can’t have people hearing you,” your manager spoke lowly, passing off another drink to him.

“Sorry Kakashi.” Sasuke called out the names of the next two orders and then went to call out the next order.

“It’s alright,” Kakashi spoke, “The two of you can head out. I’m sure Naruto won’t be-“

As if on cue, a blur of blonde hair zoomed into the cafe doors. “Shi- Oh, dam- crap!” The blonde yelled as he hurried to the entrance behind the counter. “I’m sorry guys! I overslept!” Sasuke rolled his eyes and removed his apron. You followed suit, but he took it off your hands.

“Go clock us both out. I got the aprons,” he spoke. You nodded and walked over to the machine at the farthest end of the counter and typed both of your birthdays in, and punched in your passwords. Sasuke emerged from the back of the cafe with two backpacks in hand. You thanked him and the two of you hurried out. The door swung open before either of you could get to it, and your eyes momentarily widened before you saw Sakura’s pink hair come into view.

“I-I am so sorry you two!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Get out of the way, Sakura.”

It was like she was frozen in place. You grit your teeth. “I-!”

“Please move, Sakura. We need to get to class!” You exclaimed, your lack of patience turning your tone hostile. She winced and shimmied out of the way, and Sasuke trudged by her first. You shot her an apologetic look, knowing she was hopelessly infatuated with him.

Maybe he was her soulmate..? That could be why Sasuke was so cold to her. Maybe he was trying to deny his fate.

You jogged to catch up to Sasuke’s fast paced steps, falling in with him and resolving yourself to ask the question that had plagued your mind all morning. “Hey, Sasu?”

“What?” He responded gruffly, clearly annoyed at having to leave so late for school.

“How come your brother knows my name?” He narrowed his eyes at you, tilting his head and giving you a look that made you feel idiotic.

“You have a name tag on your apron, idiot.” His expression switched to a bemused look at your exasperated face.

“I can’t believe I forgot that,” you murmured to yourself. Sasuke caught it anyways.

“You’ve worked there for how long and you still forgot?” Sasuke asked with a scoff.

You nibbled on the inside of your cheek and winced at the sound of a car honking loudly at the one in front of it. The streets were emptier than normal when you two would walk to school - probably because you were both so late. A twinge of annoyance ate at you, but you did your best to shove it back down.

Neither you or Sasuke had time to change, so you’d be going to school in your uniforms. It was less than ideal, honestly, but it wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. You’d also be at least ten minutes late for your first class, and so would he. You were internally berating yourself for not accepting your mother's offer to take her car this morning.

If only Sasuke had a car…

You sighed. You knew it would be awhile before he’d be able to get a car. From what he’d told you, he’d just moved to this part of Konohagakure because his parents sent him off to live with his older brother. They said it would be good for their relationship. You couldn’t remember exactly what Sasuke had told you. You knew they were a well off family, but you assumed they wanted to teach Sasuke humility… or something like that. He often acted spoiled, so it wouldn’t surprise you if that was the reason. It was interesting though; to you, Itachi seemed well-adjusted… well, that you’ve seen. Typically, it was Kakashi or Sasuke that interacted with him. You were usually in the station that Kakashi had been in this morning, but it was so hectic without a fourth person (Sai was supposed to come in, but he’d called out sick) that you’d just done what was needed.

You and Sasuke continued to practically run to class, conversation dwindling in the process. As the two of you reached the entrance doors to the main hallways, you exchanged your goodbyes and headed off to class. Iruka thankfully let your tardiness slide, and for the rest of the day you were attentive and social - as usual.

Your mom picked you up, as she did daily, at 6:30PM. She was as prompt as ever. When you hopped in the passenger side of the beat down 99’ Civic, she gave you a bright smile and patted your hand after you buckled in.

“Hi honey,” she greeted.

“Hi mom!” You responded, closing the door. She asked how your day was as she tightened her ponytail and pulled off. “It was alright,” you sighed. “I was late to school though because Naruto and Sakura weren’t on time and Sai called out.” Your mom clicked her tongue.

“That Naruto. He should really try to be on time more than twice a week,” she spoke, speeding up.

You sighed, resting your head against the belt. “Yeah…”

You and your mother made relaxed conversation and then made dinner together when you got home. You took a shower and then started in on your homework, and eventually, you collapsed - completely exhausted from a full day. You woke up the next morning, starting your morning routine reluctantly. Your mom drove you to work as per usual, and you and Sasuke opened up the restaurant. Kakashi was a bit late himself, also typical, but seeing as he was the owner, you both swallowed any complaints. The busy morning passed quickly, and as soon as you knew it, it was your “lunch” time.

You took one of the bags you’d packed and started in on it, slightly rolling up your sleeves as you did so. You were mid-bite when you noticed the black scrawl had changed.

Your heart nearly stopped when you read what it had changed to.

_Have a wonderful day!_


	2. You’re Too Kind

“This is too sweet, (Name),” Sasuke deadpanned, a frown on his face. He thrust it back in front of your face as you continued to brew a customers drink.

“You drink your coffee so bitter it’s seeped into your personality. A little sugar won’t hurt you,” you retorted, without skipping a beat.

“Remake it. I’m not drinking this,” he asserted, staring you down. “It’s like diabetes in liquid form.” You finally looked up at him, thoroughly agitated with him as he continued to pester you while you were working.

“I’ll remake it in a minute. I’m finishing our guest’s drink first,” you replied, giving him a scathing look. He rose a brow and his lips quirked into an annoying smirk. You were tempted to reach over the counter that separated you and slap him silly, but you refrained. That wouldn’t look good on your boss, and as lazy as he could be sometimes, you _did_ kinda like him. Plus, you couldn’t afford to be fired.

You finished the woman’s drink, and Kakashi called out her name. It was slowing down after an insanely stressful and long rush-hour - more like _hours -_ and it had instead turned into a steady stream of customers. You finished Sasuke’s drink with relative ease, foregoing any sweetener or anything like similar. He sauntered over to grab it from you, and you made sure to give him the most saccharine of smiles. “Thank you for coming sir, please feel free to never come back.”

Sasuke huffed - it was the closest thing you’d ever gotten to a laugh from him. Your false smile turned real, and he smiled himself at your reaction - well, as much as Sasuke would _allow_ himself to smile. “If only I could be so fortunate,” he snarkily replied, walking towards the table he had been sitting at before.

The rest of your shift passed by you without issue. It had been a pretty busy day and you’d seen Sasuke’s brother again. You exchanged smiles and that was it. You would’ve usually at least said hello, since he’d been a regular since before you’d even started here, but truthfully, your mind was preoccupied with other things.

Your mother hadn’t come home last night after dropping off the groceries and saying she was meeting with a friend. She’d sent you a text letting you know she was okay, but she hadn’t said anything about where she was or what she was doing. It was making you incredibly nervous. Plus, you had to get up way earlier and walk to work in the pouring rain. Not only that, but it was _still_ pouring, and you were going to have to walk to school. It wasn’t really all that far, but you were going to be sopping wet before you even got on campus.

You let out a sigh as you finished wiping off the counter. Your manager was cleaning off the vacant tables and Sasuke was typing on his phone. Sai was to your left, tapping his fingers against the counter you’d just cleaned. The rush was finally, _finally_ dying down. Your mind was free to wander.

Wander it did - right onto your mother. Was she with a man? Was he hurting her? God, hopefully it hadn’t been a rouse and it was seriously her that had texted you. You had no clue what you’d do without her, she was-

“(Name).” You looked to your right where Sasuke had managed to get without alerting you. “Itachi said he’d give you a ride.” Your eyes widened and Sasuke furrowed his own at your reaction.

“No! It’s fine! I really don’t mind walking. I’ll just borrow Kakashi’s umbrella.”

Sasuke looked at you with a slight scowl. “He’s already taking me that direction, (Name). It wouldn’t be just you.”

The exaggerated blush that had started creeping up your cheeks thankfully stemmed its growth at his words. “Well, I guess I could tag along then. If it’s not a bother,” you continued, trying your best not to fall all over yourself verbally. “I hope he doesn’t mind.”

“He was going to take me already, (Name). He’s taking his lunch hour early to take me so there’s no reason he should mind taking you too. He said yes anyways.”

You sighed and thanked Sasuke. Naturally, he said nothing in return and the two of you resumed your cleaning tasks. Sai joined in after voicing how clumsy you were with the broom. You began brewing some coffee and heating up water for tea during the next rush that was sure to come as soon as the next shift started. You restocked cups, straws, forks, napkins, and Sasuke helped Kakashi count out the register and restart the till.

Sakura was a few minutes early and Naruto barely made it in time. He fumbled in, and Sasuke narrowly dodged him as he barreled inside. “Watch where you’re going, idiot,” he chided. Sasuke placed his hood over his head and you followed suit.

“Sorry, Sasuke!” Sasuke tutted and Naruto sidestepped him. “Oi, why didn’t you text me back?”

When you looked over at the raven haired male, he pulled his hood more over his face. “I’ll text you later,” he grumbled lowly, moving out of the doors and holding it open for you. You followed him out, marveling a bit at Sasuke’s odd reaction to Naruto’s question. It wasn’t entirely out of the ordinary for you guys to text each other. In fact, you had a group chat that Naruto had affectionately named “The Ninja of the Leaf” since Kakashi’s tea had a reputation for being so expertly and quickly prepared. You occasionally texted the others outside of the group chat as well, so it was weird for Sasuke to act so sheepish over something so simple.

“He’s over there,” Sasuke motioned towards a sleek, black sports vehicle that looked more expensive than your entire house. You couldn’t find words to say anything, but he’d already started jogging to get out of the pouring rain anyways. He opened the back right door for you, and you almost gasped. The inside of the car was even more amazing than the outside - if that was possible - and you were really reluctant to sit down on those leather seats with as wet as you were sure you were. Nevertheless, you did, because you could feel Sasuke rushing you. The door shut after you climbed in and Sasuke was in hardly a millisecond after you. Once in the warm, extravagant vehicle, you looked to the driver's seat. He was dressed nicely as usual. You suddenly found it even more difficult to speak, if that was possible.

“Thank you for the ride, Itachi. I’m very grateful,” you spoke, the words tumbling from your lips as you averted your eyes. You felt the same blush creeping up your cheeks once again.

Your heart was pounding hard enough for it to be uncomfortable. Your eyes traveled down to the black, inky “ _y”_ that was the end of your soulmate mark peeking out from your sleeve. At the sight of it, your mouth went dry, recalling how it was very possibly that your soulmate could be sitting in the driver’s seat of this extravagant car.

“You’re welcome, (Name). _You deserve such kindness_ , seeing how good you are to my brother.” You saw his eyes in the reflection of his rear view mirror. Your eyes widened at the uncharacteristic softness they held as they looked at you.

Did he know too? What did his mark say? Where was it?

You’d spent way too long thinking of it after you’d seen the change. You said that phrase many times during the course of the day - in fact it was almost as generic as the previous _good morning_ \- but the one time you could vividly recall saying it was to him. It was always possible that it could’ve been someone else, and you felt almost foolish thinking it could be someone so… out of your league, but you couldn’t help but wonder.

“Sasu is a good person, as much as he doesn’t want to admit that,” you responded, a polite smile taking your lips.

“Whatever, (Name). It’s just that it’s convenient. If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t have asked him,” he refuted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Even if it weren’t convenient, I wouldn’t mind doing it. She is a wonderful friend to you, Sasuke.”

You felt your heart jump.

He was nothing like you expected. Itachi seemed to radiate warmth, unlike his brother who would sometimes literally send a chill down your spine with his words. It was a wonderful and welcome change of pace, since you spent quite a bit of time with Sasuke (and Sai) at work. You’d even see him at school. While you didn’t have classes together, you’d get together for short breaks and quick study sessions. You also sometimes got together on the weekends with the others and even combined your friend group with those of the others. There was honestly a _lot_ of time spent out of your week with Sasuke, now that you thought about it.

“Thank you again, Itachi,” you spoke again, drawing yourself from your thoughts upon seeing the front of the school. You pulled your wallet out of your pocket and took out a crumpled bill. You tried to hand it to him, but he shook his head, pushing it back to you.

“Please, (Name). It’s alright,” he asserted. “Don’t hesitate to let Sasuke know if you need a ride home tonight.”

Your mouth again went dry as you took a moment to absorb his appearance. He was really handsome - you’d always thought that - but he appeared even more so due to your suspicions and his kindness.

“Let’s go,” Sasuke grunted, the second he opened your door. You tore your eyes away from his older brother reluctantly and followed his order, exiting the car and starting off in a jog with your bags on your backs.

The school day went by quickly. Sakura asked you thought of Itachi when she finally got to school, and you told her that he was incredibly kind. She told you that she envied you.

The two of you spent the rest of the class you shared together on task until Ino and Temari got roped into a group project with the two of you. You really, really pitied Professor Kurenai, because honestly, not much was going to get done.

At the end of the day, you called your mother fifteen times and received no response. On the sixteenth call, she answered.

“ _Hello?”_

It felt good to hear her voice after you’d worried so much. “Hi mom! Are you okay? Are you getting me from school?” You heard her sigh.

Man, she sounded exhausted. “ _I’m alright, sweetheart. But I’m not even in town. I had to fly out to Sunagakure for work. I know that I should’ve told you before, but I’m basically shadowing for a new position. It pays so much more and I didn’t want to get your hopes up in case I don’t get it_.”

Your brows furrowed. “S-Suna? Mom, is the position _in_ Sunagakure?”

She sighed again. “ _Yes honey. I’m sorry, I have to go. I hope you have a ride home.”_

“I-I do, but…”

“ _I’m sorry, (Name). I have to go. I love you.”_

“I love you t-...”

She hung up before you could even finish.

As if on cue, Sasuke gently slid his arm around your shoulders. It was like he knew you were upset.

“C’mon,” he started. “My brothers outside waiting. We can talk about what just happened later.”

You closed your eyes and nodded, allowing him to drive you out with his arm over your shoulder. The amazing car was back.

He opened the door for you, closing it just as you fully got in. He got in himself. “Sorry I didn’t give you a heads up,” he started, talking to Itachi. “She didn’t know until now.”

Again, just like before, you felt warmth when you looked at him. It only got warmer as he spoke.

“Don’t worry. As I’ve said before, I don’t mind.” He looked in the rear view mirror again at you. Despite your foul mood, you smiled at him.

“ _You’re too kind_ , Itachi.”

After he once again brushed you off, you and Sasuke filled the silence with talk of school, work, and video games. You told him how to get to your house, and you got there faster than you would’ve wanted. You said goodbye to both brothers and made your way up the driveway to the slightly dilapidated house that was your home. You felt slightly embarrassed by it, seeing as both brothers were clearly well off, but you unlocked the door and closed it again before your shake could show itself. You finished your homework and showered, finally getting into bed, your mind filled with thoughts of your mother.

When you woke up the next morning, your heart jumped into your throat and you felt like your stomach was going to burst open. On your arm lay the words:

“ _You’re too kind_.”  



	3. You’re Amazing

Being good friends with Uchiha Sasuke meant that you got some perks that others didn't. Those were mainly that he'd buy your lunch almost everyday despite your protests, that you'd get help on all of the toughest scholastic subjects, and apparently that his brother would cart you around everywhere when it rained. Even once during the weekend when the two of you were going to the arcade with a few of your friends, Itachi volunteered to drive you.   
  
Well, to be truthful, you weren't sure if Itachi was volunteering himself or if Sasuke was making him do it. Even still, as you waited for them on the couch, you sighed nervously, fidgeting with your sweater sleeve.   
  
Your mark hadn't changed since, but you had seen him numerous times due to the fact he'd been giving you rides. You hadn't made much small talk due to the fact it had basically been confirmed that he was your soulmate. You were terrified. It was obvious. You figured that he'd want to respect your decision to distance yourself, so he didn't force you to interact at all if you weren't up to it. You just stuck to your typical "hello"'s and "thank you"'s.   
  
Your mother had briefly returned, only to be called back to Suna shortly after for a second shadowing. It was a huge deal, in her opinion, and you were happy for her, but you couldn't help but feel disheartened. You didn't want to move - not at all - but you really didn't have a choice if she got this job. It wouldn't make sense to live apart from her, regardless of how attached you were to Konohagakure. It seemed like this job paid way more, from the way she spoke in her calls and texts.   
  
You'd already told Sasuke what was going on with your mom. In fact, he was the only one you told. You couldn't bear to tell anyone else. Despite the fact that you'd only met him a few months ago, he'd become your closest friend. It was a little odd that someone you'd only known _of_ until not too long ago became your most trusted person, but you knew it was reciprocated. The two of you just worked well together. You were in perfect sync, whether it was studying, working, or even playing games... it just worked. Maybe that was why Itachi had no issue with taking you wherever Sasuke asked.   
  
Or maybe he wanted to see you, too...   
  
Your face reddened as you stared down at your mark, your sleeve rolled up part way. Your fingers traced over the words on your wrist gently, and you stared down at them with an almost fond look in your eye. It was dangerous being so close to him when you were supposed to be defying your fate. You told your mother that you'd never conform to something like that. All of those movies in the theaters and the video games crafted after sob stories and sappy love triangles... they didn't interest you. You were even less interested in that becoming your life, so you _really_ had to suppress all curiosity about him. Even if he was Sasuke's brother - _especially_ because he was Sasuke's brother - you could do nothing. Nothing at all. And because you promised your mother you never would. Because your mother went through such harrowing heartbreak. Because it would only hurt her even more.   
  
You couldn't admit it to yourself. You couldn't. You didn't want anything to do with him at all. You didn't want to see what would happen. Really, truly, you didn't. And you totally didn't spend all night watching romantic comedies. You didn't.   
  
Okay, maybe you did stay up too late last night (and a few nights before that) watching those dumb movies. Maybe that was why you had bags so dark you had to literally layer on concealer because you were losing too much sleep. Maybe. Or maybe it was just the fact that your head was always filled with thoughts of-   
  
There was a knock at your door and your heart leapt into your throat. Sasuke didn’t usually walk up to your door to get you. Usually he’d call you from the car and and you’d run out hurriedly in order to minimize time spent in front of your house, so this was different. Your heart race increased preemptively, preparing yourself to see the gentle face of Sasuke’s brother because this was just _much_ too out of character for him-

You steeled yourself and opened the door as little as possible. You hadn’t wanted either of them to be able to see how truly barren your house was.

“Good morning, (Name),” Itachi started a gentle smile on his face and a tall coffee in his hand accompanied by a dark brown bag. He extended them out to you. “Sasuke and I stopped by a donut shop before coming by,” he said as you took it from his hands with a meek thank you. “I just wanted to inform you that I’ll be coming along to the mall with the two of you today. I didn’t want to catch you by surprise, so that brings us here.”

He gave you a small, soft smile and your heart fluttered. The warmth of the cup felt good on your chilled hands. “That’s fine, Itachi, I don’t mind if you join us! Thank you again for thinking of me.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

Such a simple statement sent your cheeks alight. “A-alright.”

Itachi’s already tender gaze further softened, and he cleared his throat before stepping to the side. You didn’t catch that his eyes swept over what he could see of your home. You missed the small indentation of his brows.

You stepped out, shutting and locking your door. Itachi followed you down towards his luxury vehicle and somehow reached the door before you. He opened the car door for you with a small grin and you thanked him for what felt like the millionth time.

You slid on the leather seats, reaching out to brush your fingers against Sasuke’s shoulders. “Hey Sasu,” you greeted. He reached back and warmly patted your free hand.

“Hey. Did you download the new patch on BoB?”

“I didn’t get a chance to play last night. I fell asleep first thing I got home,” you explained, taking a sip from the coffee they’d given you. “Thanks for the coffee and donut Sasu.”

“Oh, I didn’t buy that. Itachi did.” Your face paled dramatically and Itachi sat down in the driver's seat. You weren’t able to respond the way you wanted to due the pressure you now felt with his added presence, so you took a calming breath. “Anyways,” he continued, “Naruto asked why you weren’t raiding with us last night. I told him you were probably sleeping and he called you lazy.”

Your brows narrowed as you bit into the maple flavored pastry. “I’m not lazy. I was tired from studying with you all night,” you responded, muffled from the subtle way you were talking with your mouth full.

“Are you instigating something, Sasuke?” You could hear the teasing tone in his voice. It drew a scoff from the younger brother.

“Nothing he doesn’t deserve. He’s done nothing for our project.”

Somehow you weren’t surprised. Naruto had always been carried through school by his luck, intellect, and his friends when assigned projects. You’d been friends with him for awhile as you’d gone to high school together so you’d played video games with one another for a long time now. He knew they were practically your last priority by now, and while he didn’t know you didn’t necessarily have the money for the electricity necessary to play lately, he should’ve known by now that you couldn’t raid all the time.

“I’m going to tie his shoelaces together when he’s not looking,” you grumbled into the cup.

Sasuke snickered and Itachi found himself lightly smirking. The rest of the drive had gone smoothly, with upbeat music and good, lighthearted conversation, you found yourself slipping into easiness. You were always pretty rigid around Itachi at first, and this would be the first time he’d actually be hanging out with the two of you so you were extra nervous.

Ever the gentleman, Sasuke opened your door for you after he’d gotten out himself. You thanked your good friend and looked over to Itachi. He was wearing _casual_ clothing, and with it being the first time actually seeing him in anything except business professional or business casual, you couldn’t help yourself but to take a second look. For some reason, such a simple sweater looked much more extravagant on him.

“If you continue to check my brother out in front of me, I’m going to make the next coffee I make for you so bitter you’ll taste it for a week,” Sasuke half-heartedly threatened, his voice too low for his brother to catch. You sputtered, coughing on the lukewarm liquid you’d brought with you out of the car. Your face immediately lit up and Sasuke looked at you with amusement as you coughed.

“Are you alright?” Itachi asked concernedly.

“Yes,” you huffed, “just fine.” You shot Sasuke a glare and he shoved your shoulder.

“Don’t make a fool out of yourself,” he responded to you with a cocky look. “Would hate for my brother to think you’re a freak.” You weakly pushed him back, tossing your empty cup in the nearest trash with the empty brown bag.

“I don’t think (Name)’s a freak, Sasuke. I highly doubt she could do anything to make me feel that way.”

_Oh, really? Not even like unhealthily obsess over the way your blazer creases around your bicep when you turn the steering wheel or check the soul mark like clockwork every time after seeing you?_

“Sasu’s just mad because I figured out his secret,” you teased, noticing the slightest change in his expression.

“Please. Like I don’t tell you everything.”

As the three of you walked into the mall, the cold, unforgiving air of the outside was replaced by the warm, inviting atmosphere of the inside.

“ _Most_ things,” you corrected, “this little secret I had to find out for myself.”

“I’m hurt, Sasuke. You’re keeping so many things from me,” his brother spoke, a joking tone accompanying his smooth voice.

“I’m not keeping anything from anyone,” Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. “(Name)’s delusional.”

“I think she’s far from delusional, Sasuke. In fact, _she’s wonderful.”_

…

....

What a cruel sense of humor God had. You turned five shades more red. Teasing Sasuke had horribly backfired, and considering you were bluffing in the first place, this looked really bad for you. But his reaction did make you momentarily wonder if he _was_ hiding something from you.

“T-Thanks Itachi,” You stammered, thoroughly embarrassed by your current inability to function. “I think _you’re amazing.”_

“I’m gonna puke,” Sasuke stated with a deadpan. Itachi softly snickered and patted his back.

“I know it’s hard for you to embrace kindness, but maybe you should be grateful that your friend and your brother get along so well.”

..What?

Sasuke’s step faltered for a moment, but you and Itachi kept up your normal cadence. He looked between the two of you, and as he watched you both turn around to look at him in complete sync, he’d realized why that sentence had hit so hard.

“ _Soulmates…”_ Sasuke whispered, so softly that only he heard himself. “I… no way.”

“Are you okay, Sasu?” You asked, completely stopping as he jogged to catch up.

“Yeah,” he answered blankly, his mind racing. “I’m fine.”

It took him a few minutes to shake off the shock of his revelation, but as soon as he had, he was determined to confirm his suspicions. He had quickly realized that it wouldn’t be the end of the world, but still.

He would find out if you and Itachi were soulmates. What he would do if or when he found out, well…

That would depend on the two of you.


	4. Conflict

Something Itachi had never expected was for the beautiful barista at his favorite cafe to become his little brothers best friend once he moved. He suspected that you were his soulmate when the generic greeting “Good morning” that had been engraved on his right collarbone changed to “Perfect as always”, and it was practically confirmed when it morphed into “You deserve such kindness”. It took you longer to figure it out, but when he saw that shy, knowing look in your eyes the next time he’d seen you, he knew the knowledge was mutual. 

Fate clearly had it out for him. Sasuke was already incredibly protective over you, and judging from his behavior over the past few days, he’d found out somehow. Well, it wasn’t like Itachi wasn’t making an incredible effort to hide it. He enjoyed speaking to you and complimenting you. Seeing your face light up was the most endearing thing to him. It made his long workdays worth it and enduring his brothers arrogance - sometimes belligerence - bearable. Sasuke was slowly improving though, he no longer acted nearly as entitled as he used to. It was a sign to their parents that Itachi’s influence was a positive one.

But that was only because they didn’t see the sway you and Naruto had on the younger Uchiha. He was sure that the two of you were what changed Sasuke for the better. And, in all honesty, it only made Itachi adore you more. You were so pure hearted and genuine. Your flushed face lightened the burden of his troubles each time he saw it as he complimented you. He couldn’t help but want to make that blush stay for good. 

It helped that you were an easy one to read. Itachi was unnaturally perceptive as it was, but you wore your emotions on your face. That was how he knew of the discomfort you felt each time he pulled up in front of your house. When he saw inside, though you had only opened the door for a small amount of time, he'd seen inside. He hadn't known if you'd noticed him looking, but the first thing he'd noticed was how sparse your house was. You had a couch a small table, and a television in the front room. That was it. 

It was obvious to him that you were struggling financially. He'd been incredibly tempted to ask Sasuke what was going on; he knew his brother would know. Whether he would tell him was the question, and on top of that, he wasn't too keen on displaying to his younger brother how curious he truly was about you. Suspicious as Sasuke was, any semblance of a question he deemed to be too personal would be a red flag. Itachi wanted to keep this relatively private. He wasn't sure how you felt about the idea of soulmates after all, and while he was willing - probably much too occupied to try to maintain such an intimate bond, but willing nonetheless - he had no idea what your take on the concept was. He couldn't necessarily afford to ruin the blooming friendship in its infancy either. 

And so things remained. For the next few following days, he would relish in the conversations he would have with you and replay them in his mind countless times over. They got him through his grueling workdays and his brothers brooding. He wondered what he'd ever do if either of you got cars or if you and Sasuke fought. 

Itachi turned off the water of the shower, stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist after drying off his long hair. He flicked his bangs back. His eyes narrowed as they flickered over to the edge of the counter where he'd placed his clothing before showering. He was sure he'd placed them there. He remembered doing it. He'd chosen a black pair of sweats and a red t-shirt. He was sure of it. What had happened..?

He sighed. Oh well. It wasn't that big of a deal. He would just have to go get some clothing from his room.

He dried himself off a bit more thoroughly before walking to the door and opening it with the towel around his waist. Steam billowed out as he stepped forward and he was forced to halt, nearly running into Sasuke as he stood in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest. Sasuke had a displeased scowl on his lips. Itachi had gotten used to being on the receiving end of that look. 

"Excuse me, ototo," Itachi spoke with a small smile, side-stepping him. Sasuke moved to block him. Itachi's brow furrowed. "I need to get dressed, Sasuke."

He watched his younger brothers brown eyes flicker towards his collarbone. 

Itachi's dark eyes widened in the slightest.

That was why he had been interrupting his treks back to his room when he'd gotten out of the shower this week. Sasuke knew Itachi took his clothing to the bathroom with him and intentionally sabotaged him to see - to confirm - that you were his soulmate. 

That little brother of his... too intelligent, too meddlesome.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "So that's where it is." 

Itachi sighed, subconsciously rubbing the black marking as Sasuke scrutinized it. "I would appreciate if you wouldn't get involved in things that aren't your business, Sasuke."

"It is my business, Itachi. She's my friend. Not yours." Itachi sighed a second time. 

"Who says it's her?" Itachi countered, trying to move around his younger, shorter brother again to no avail. "Sasuke, I would rather not have this conversation with you while I am completely naked. Allow me to get dressed. We can talk when I am presentable." His younger brother's scowl fell, revealing a sorrowful expression for only a moment. Itachi felt guilt swell up in his chest and Sasuke looked to the ground. 

"Fine. I'm going to be in the game room." 

Itachi was going to respond but Sasuke walked away faster than he could. It was clear that he was upset with him, and as Itachi walked to his room, he sighed for a third time. The clothes he'd brought into the bathroom earlier were sitting in a neat pile on his creaseless sheet. He put them on seamlessly and then walked downstairs, bypassing the chandelier hanging from the high ceiling and made his way to the game room. Sasuke was sitting on the blue bean bag, the same one he'd sat in since he was a child, with a PS4 controller in hand. He wasn't looking at the screen though, he was staring at his phone. 

"Sasuke," Itachi greeted, softening his tone. "I understand that you might be upset-"

"It's always like this," he interrupted, venom poisoning his voice. "It's always you." Itachi's brow furrowed.

"What do you-"

"Don't play stupid, nii-san," Sasuke fired back. "You know what I mean!" 

"I don't, Sasuke," Itachi spoke. "I-"

"Everyone always prefers you," he spat. "She's my friend, but yet your soulmate? Why can't I ever have anything to myself?! Why do you always have to ruin everything? I thought I was going to be okay with it, but..." Sasuke paused for a moment, closing his eyes and trying to regain his composure. 

"Sasuke," he started, slightly taken aback. "If you have romantic feelings for her, I won't-"

"It's not even that, Itachi, because I don't. I thought I was going to be fine with it because you two are the closest people to me, but she's just going to end up abandoning me for you exactly like everyone else did!" Sasuke brought his fist down into the bag. "Do you know how badly that hurts, Itachi?!"

Itachi closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. "I am sorry. (Name) doesn't seem like the type to just abandon anyone. Of course, you would know better than I, but-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Sasuke insisted sighing softly and rubbing his temples. "She's moving anyways. Whether or not she's your soulmate or my friend doesn't matter anymore." 

..What? You were... moving?

"I-"

"Leave, Itachi. I don't want to talk to you." Itachi's brows knitted together in concern.

"But ototo-"

"No."

"We need to talk this-"

"Get out, Itachi."

"Communication is-"

"Do you not know what no means?! Get the hell out!" 

Itachi grit his teeth, swallowing the anger that had bubbled up from being repeatedly interrupted. Itachi turned his back to his brother and walked out.

Despite the fact he'd left, he fully intended on bringing it up again once Sasuke was more calm. He'd been trying to soothe Sasuke's raging insecurity complex from the moment he'd moved in with him. It affected their relationship too much and Sasuke was much too important to him to allow things to continue the way they were. While Itachi knew that Sasuke loved him, it was hard to know that he felt so negatively about him.

And you were moving...

Itachi softly shut the door behind him. He walked back upstairs and into his room, turning on his television. 

He needed to see what was going on. He needed to know. Whether the information came from you or Sasuke didn't matter at this point, he just needed to know. He was already much too attached to you. 

Itachi couldn't sleep that night, his thoughts entirely too plagued with thoughts of his one-sided argument with Sasuke and drowning in thoughts of you.  



End file.
